1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a light control device, and more particularly to an anti-peeping privacy device designed according to the light scattering theory.
2. Description of Related Art
With the raise of consciousness of personal privacy, the French windows in a house almost have been all applied with an anti-reflection film against peeping. However, the anti-reflection film normally has insufficient light transmittance and poor weatherability, which results in occurrence of discoloration or uneven color distribution after the application for a certain period of time.
Because the anti-reflection film fails to meet the request in use, the study on smart windows has been becoming a popular topic of research. For example, a commercialized electrochromic window is implemented by sandwiching two substrates and polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) between two substrates, which the PDLC are liquid crystal droplets dispersed in the polymer resin. When the electric field is applied, the alignment of PDLC would be changed so as to adjust the light transmittance of the window. But so far, the mass production of the electrochromic windows has not been realized because of the issues of poor liquid crystal dispersion and price concern.
As a result, a novel privacy device against peeping is still desired in the art.